The present invention relates generally to the field of visors used in vehicles, and more specifically, to a slidable visor assembly having a slide device or mechanism for permitting a visor to be slidably positioned along a support structure, such as a support rod.
Visors for vehicles are generally known. Typically, visors may be adjusted between a variety of positions, for example, by rotating a visor between a “stowed” position and a “use” position. Visors may further be adjustable laterally (e.g., in a sliding manner) along all or a portion of the length of a support feature. Conventional visors present challenges with respect to providing easy adjustments yet preventing inadvertent or unintentional movements.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a visor assembly that permits a user to easily adjust the position of the visor along a length of a support structure. It would also be desirable to provide a visor assembly that resists unintentional or undesired movement of the visor along a support structure once the visor is in a desired position. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a visor assembly and/or a slide device or mechanism for a visor assembly having one or more of these advantageous features.